Last Minute Christmas Shopping
by Rin Rose
Summary: Katsuya and Honda go out shopping and they run into Mr. R while doing so.


**A/N: Christmas is coming soon so I made a cute Normal Katsuya and Honda story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Honda and Katsuya walked down the street together, looking for stores necessary for their last minute shopping the day before Christmas. Katsuya suddenly jumped in surprise as Honda reached for his hand.

"H-Honda!" Katsuya exclaimed, blushing.

"Sorry," Honda apologized.

"It's ok. I was just surprised," Katsuya said with a smile.

Honda smiled back at him, but immediately paused when he remembered something he had to do. "I'll be right back, Katsuya!" Honda exclaimed and turned to run back down the street.

"Huh? Ok…" Katsuya said as he ran off, "I'll wait here, I guess." Katsuya found a nearby bench and sat down next to someone, who was reading a magazine. A man who looked oddly familiar…

"Saeki Katsuya-san," the man said, setting his magazine down.

"AH! What the f- Mr. R!? What are you doing here?!" Katsuya exclaimed in surprise, "are you stalking me again?"

"Whatever gave you that idea," Mr. R said innocently.

"Well, knowing you, I thought-"

"Who is that man you're with?" Mr. R interrupted him.

Katsuya gave him an annoyed look. "Honda?"

"I said man, not car," Mr. R said.

"That's who I'm talking about! Honda's my boyfriend!" Katsuya yelled angrily.

"Oh, my bad," Mr. R said.

"How did I manage to run into you here?" Katsuya asked suspiciously.

"Coincidence?" Mr. R said with a shrug.

"I guess that could be the case," Katsuya said, "but that doesn't explain why you're here in the first place."

"Shopping, of course." Mr. R handed Katsuya a bag, "for you."

"Wow, really?" Katsuya asked in excitement, opening the bag only to immediately close it and give it back to Mr. R upon seeing what was inside. "No!" He refused.

"Aw, why?" Mr. R said sadly, "it took forever to pick that out for you."

"I'm not wearing that!" Katsuya yelled in embarrassment.

"Not even for me?" Mr. R asked with an innocent look as he pulled out a maid outfit from the bag.

"Definitely not!" Katsuya shouted.

"That's hurtful," Mr. R said sadly, "well, whatever, I like Glasses better." He gave Katsuya an expectant look, causing the blonde to flinch.

"Katsuya, I'm back!" Honda interrupted their conversation.

"Honda!" Katsuya exclaimed in relief to see him, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Sorry about that, Katsuya," Honda said with a grin, "ready to go?"

"Yes!" Katsuya said without a moment of hesitation.

Honda looked at Mr. R, who smiled and waved at him. Frowning, Honda grabbed Katsuya's hand and the two headed back home.

* * *

"Sorry to have left you like that earlier," Honda said sadly as he got ready for bed.

"It's ok," Katsuya said with a reassuring smile.

"What was that man doing there?" Honda asked protectively as he lied down beside Katsuya, "he didn't do anything to you, right?"

"Hehe, don't worry, Honda. I'm fine," Katsuya said as he cuddled up to Honda.

"Hm…" Honda stared into the distance, lost in thought.

"Honda?" Katsuya called out to him in concern.

"Sorry, Katsuya," Honda said as he gave his boyfriend a rough pat on the shoulder, causing Katsuya to cringe in pain, "I was just thinking about what we're going to do tomorrow. And I bought you a present today."

"Ah, you didn't have to," Katsuya said, "Is that why you left so suddenly earlier today?"

"Yea, I didn't want you to see and spoil the surprise," Honda confessed, "I was hoping to find a day where I could go shopping for you on my own, but I was too busy. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure that it'll be perfect no matter what," Katsuya said cheerfully, but suddenly frowned. "Honda, you're too nice to me," he continued, blushing shyly.

"Well, you deserve it, Katsuya," Honda said with a grin, "I love you!"

"Honda…" Katsuya said gently and hugged his partner warmly, "thank you…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really bad with fluffy stuff, but whatever. (It's embarrassing). Honda is my favorite pairing with Normal Katsuya. They're just so cute! And Mr. R is so silly in this. Perverted too… I can't blame him though. Normal Katsuya is adorable, after all. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


End file.
